


Yes, we’ll be fine

by deva_dyst



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3385730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deva_dyst/pseuds/deva_dyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know there are so many things you have to worry about, but you can’t let yourself think about them. Because he is here, with you. And you just can feel peaceful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, we’ll be fine

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this my first fanfic that I post here.  
> I try to write something sweet and touchy, and well this is it, I hope you like it. (I know it has been quite long time since the winter break, but I can't resist to write and post it)  
> And since English is not my mother tounge and I still learn it, I really am sorry if you find many mistakes and disturbing things here  
> Well, I hope you enjoy this :)  
> Kudos and comment please :)

“I don’t understand Seb, why Ferrari?”  
“Why not?”  
You stare at him. Is he really that oblivious? “Well, you see how’s Ferrari now.” You say, denying to direct to the point you want to say.  
“But, we don’t know how it will be next year, right?”  
“Seb, Have you think about this?”  
“Yes, I have Kimi. And I’m sure about this.”  
“Seb….” You start, but you stop yourself. You afraid to say it. Because it feels like curse. You can’t understand how Seb think about this. Why, how he can’t see it. He has known this world for so long, he had experienced it by himself. “Seb, how if…how if things don’t go….”  
“Kimi, it’s fine, we’ll be fine.” He looks at you, smiling. So genuine, so sincere, it makes you more terrify. “Kimi please. I believe, I know, we’ll be fine.”  
You can’t say anything, you simply pull him into an embrace. You want to believe it too, but it hard, definitely. But you don’t want to think about it now, you just hug his body tighter. Let his scent fills your nostril.  
******************  
“Come on Kimi!” He’s a few step ahead of you. Smiling brightly, his hair looks shining in the middle of the snow. You can’t help but smile faintly. He’s always glow, no matter what. And he always bring bright atmosphere for you.  
You suddenly feel snow dripping down your hair. You look to your left and you see him. He’s giggling to you and you aware that he has throw a lump of snow to you.  
You bend to pick some snow and throw it to him, but he run away, keep giggling. You end up throwing snow at each other, you fully aware that both of you act like children. But, you can’t bring yourself to care, don’t want to care. All you care about is him near you. In your sight. In your arm.  
“God!!” You see him stumble and fall to the snow, you rush to him, worry, but he just smile at you. You kneel to help him, but he pull you to him.  
“Hi.”  
“Hi.” You say, feeling of the way both of you breath in rhytm.  
“You look so beautiful, you know. The snow suit you Iceman.”  
“You too.” And you seal your lips together.  
*********************  
“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” He smiles, watching to the sky that full of fireworks. New Year.  
“Quite nice.” You are not so enthusiast about all this new year’s eve. But you can’t refuse when he pouted when you said you just want too sleep. He was so adorable then.  
“Look! That one is so wonderful.” He stare at one of the fireworks that fill the sky. Cold blue. “Like your eyes.” He say again, nuzzle to your neck. “Stunning.”  
“And that one like yours.” You pointed to the sky. He follows your gaze and nod.  
“Yeah, quite similar.” He looks at you with the warmth you always associate with him. And you can’t resist it. You drag him to your bedroom, he startle but then laugh a little,  
“The fireworks are not over, yet.” He say with teasing smile.  
“Well, I’m thinking about something more interesting.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes, better that those fireworks, much better.”  
He smiles knowingly. “Okay, then.”  
**********************  
You stir in your sleep, half awake. But you don’t want to open your eyes, yet. You can feel a hand caress your hair, your cheek. You can feel someone looks at you. He looks at you. You also can feel his breath in your skin. So warm. So serene.  
He kisses your nose and then your lip lightly. And you know there are so many things you have to worry about, but you can’t let yourself think about them. Because he is here, with you. And you just can feel peaceful. You know being a teammate with him can be dangerous (very dangerous), with a good car or not being a teammate is fragile thing. Your teammate is your first rival, the first you have to defeat. You have heard those words many times all these years. You know it’s true. But you also know that you will not let that thing break this. Breaking what you have with him. Because you know he worth it, and you know he’ll do the same.  
You open your eyes and you meet his gaze. “Good morning.”  
“Good morning.” He says with familiar smile and kiss your lip properly.  
And all you can think is, he’s the most wonderful and magical thing that ever come to you, happen to you.


End file.
